The invention relates to an image processing apparatus that executes image processing.
Some image processing apparatuses allow for setting of authority to perform each processing for each user. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-167958 discloses a printing system that performs security setting using a user authentication unit and a security level list, referring to.